


I Was Born In Love With you

by SkylerHyrule



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerHyrule/pseuds/SkylerHyrule
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are finally reunited at the Olympics.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	I Was Born In Love With you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published fic and my first time writing Iwaoi. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was written based of my own art for Iwaoifluffweek2020. (Link at the end)
> 
> THANKS TO @Kodzukuro ON TWITTER FOR HELPING ME EDIT ILY

The crowd is loud in Tooru’s ears, but one shout is louder than the rest.

“Chance Ball!”

The ball goes flying towards the back of their court, being easily picked up by his teammates before being sent with a short pass towards him.  
He positions himself under the ball, readying himself as he jumps, before turning his body at the last second to spike the ball downwards, putting in as much force as he can from the awkward position. The resounding thud of the ball on wood rings across the court, and a gasp ripples throughout the stadium as the crowd catches up to Tooru’s play.

He is stuck staring at the ground for a second, the only sound his harsh breathing before a piercing whistle breaks him from his thoughts, drawing his gaze towards the scoreboard.

26-28.  
Japan – 26, Argentina – 28.

He feels a smile tug at his lips as it hits him, he – they – had won. His teammates begin jumping around the court, dragging him into their little circle and congratulating him. Tooru hugs back, unable to stop the glee from showing in his grin. Slowly the excitement slows down as they realise, they should probably be shaking hands with the Japan team right now, and they line up at the net. Tooru squeezes himself in to stand opposite Hinata. They grasp hands across the net as Tooru basks in the mix of disappointment and delight on Hinata’s face.

“Thanks, Shouyou, for the match of my life,” he says. “It wouldn’t feel this amazing if it weren’t you and Tobio-chan that I had the pleasure of crushing.”

Hinata only smiles wider.

They bow one last time before being herded back towards their bench, where Blanco is trying to shove water down his team’s throats. Tooru has a bottle thrust into his hands as they form a loose circle around their coach. As he takes a drink he notices a flurry of red smothering a familiar figure in black behind him. _Iwa-chan_ , his mind betrays him. He feels a pang of jealousy, why can the Japan team be hugging Iwa-chan right now? Why couldn't that be him? Instead of being stuck on the other side of the court. 

Even though they were closer than they had been for a long time, the distance had never felt further. They hadn’t been able to meet for over a year, both of them too busy with their respective teams to fly halfway across the world. They had, at Tooru’s insistence, skyped daily, but as the Olympics drew closer, it became harder and harder to find the time to catch up. 

His attention is dragged back to his team as Blanco begins to talk, probably trying to congratulate them or determine any problems. But Tooru wasn’t really paying attention, he kept glancing over at Iwaizumi, who was now standing and grinning next to the Japan team’s coach.

Something must have alerted him to Tooru’s gaze because he turned towards him, and they locked eyes, both still smiling widely.

 _Shouldn’t you be sad Japan lost?_ He quirked an eyebrow at Iwaizumi, knowing he’d understand without words.

 _Can’t I be happy that my amazing boyfriend just won the Olympics?_ Iwaizumi mouths back, eyes full of pride.

Tooru felt his face flush at Iwaizumi’s blunt words. Iwaizumi rarely expressed himself directly, he preferred to show his affection through actions, rather than words. So on the rare occasion he did, it left Tooru off balance.

Something in Iwaizumi’s face shifted and his eyes widened with some sort of realisation, a blush rising on his cheeks before turning away sharply. Tooru could only stare in confusion at his odd behaviour.

Someone coughed behind him and Tooru whirled around in a panic, spotting Blanco shooting him an amused look.

“Is something wrong, Oikawa?”

“Oh! Sorry I was just distracted,” He laughed lightly, mentally slapping himself for not focusing.

Blanco looked over Tooru’s shoulder and spotted Iwaizumi, before laughing as he realised that Tooru had been flirting with the man. His eyes flick between the two before he claps a hand on Tooru’s shoulder.

“You’re free to go, we’ll meet back at the change room.” Turning back to the team he continues, “That goes for the rest of you as well!”

He barely stopped to watch his team walk away before he found himself crossing the court to where Iwaizumi was.

(If he _had_ stopped and looked back, he might have seen his team pause after a few metres, turning around to spy on the pair, whispering conspiratorially.)

Iwaizumi, ever attentive, stepped away from his team as Tooru approached, and he had to restrain himself from running to where Iwaizumi stood, hands on hips and the largest smile Tooru had ever seen. The year since they had last seen each other seemed to melt away as Tooru moved.

As he got closer, he threw out all sense of self-control and ran the last few metres flinging himself into Iwaizumi’s arm as the tears began to fall. He burrowed his face into his neck and breathed deeply - the smell of home.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist as Iwaizumi hugged back, pulling him impossibly closer.

“I’m so fucking proud of you Tooru, you said you’d do it, and you did, I could never ask for more,” Iwaizumi whispered, pressing his lips to Tooru’s hair.

Tooru could only squeeze harder, the words stuck in his throat as emotion overwhelmed him.

Swallowing he managed to speak, voice thick.

“I mean, yeah, I did tell everyone I would crush them, but y’know, some part of me didn’t think I’d actually do it.” Releasing himself from Iwaizumi’s grip he laughed before pressing his hands to his face, tilting his head to the roof, laughs mixed with wet hiccups.

“I just… This here is what I wanted,” he sobbed. “To see the defeated faces of those better than me.” He wiped his face before his hands fell to his sides.

“I’m just glad you were here to see it Iwa-chan? Huh?” Tooru, head still looking up, realised Iwaizumi was no longer at the edge of his vision.

“Iwa-chan?” He swung his head from side to side to try and spot the man. “What are-” He broke off as his gaze dropped lower – to where Iwaizumi was now kneeling on the ground, golden ring gleaming in his hand and smiling up at him.

“I’m glad I was here too, otherwise I couldn’t do this.”

Tooru couldn’t stop his hands from flying back to his face as a gasp escaped both him and everyone in the stadium.

“Hajime?” He whispered, the tears he had only just fought off coming back in full force.

They’d discussed marriage of course, but, being in separate countries coupled with their intense lifestyles didn’t really allow them the luxury of actually going anywhere with that thought.

But here Iwaizumi was, kneeling in front of him as the world watched.

Tooru blinked. Making sure this was real, and not some winning-the-Olympics induced illusion. Vaguely he heard the crowd’s screaming mingled with the shouts of the Japanese and Argentinian teams, but wherever they were coming from, it wasn’t where Tooru and Iwaizumi were.

Iwaizumi took a breath before speaking, his grin wavering between nervous and elated.

“I know we’ve been thinking about this for a while, so I know, well, I’m pretty sure I know, what you’re going to say,” he began hesitantly.  
“And I know I don’t need to say anything to you, but just for the record: there was no point in my life where I thought ‘I’m in love with you, and that I’m going to spend my life with you.’ I didn’t need that. To me it was just, going to happen whether I wanted it to or not,” He laughed wetly. “Falling in love with you was the gentlest slope I could have ever asked for. There were no fireworks or sudden realisations, just the comfort of knowing you’ll always be next to me.”

Tooru could only gasp for air and nod along to Iwaizumi’s words, barely trusting himself to speak.

“I don’t even know why I’m saying this, ‘cause I know it’s how you feel as well.”

Tooru’s body shook; with laughter or tears, he didn’t know, probably both, as he spoke. 

“Of course I do! It’s not like you’ve told me every day of my life or anything.”

“So, is that a yes?”

Nodding furiously, he bent over and cupped Iwaizumi’s cheeks with his hands. Iwaizumi tilted his head up to match him, their lips meeting.

Tooru let the roars of the crowd fade away as he focused on Hajime; on how soft his lips felt after months of being apart and the smell of his stupid deodorant that he’d missed for some reason. He felt Iwaizumi reach up to grasp his arm, fingers curling around his bicep as he smiled into the kiss. Slowly they remembered where they were and loosened their grips, but still not ready to part. Surrounded by the place that best represented their passions and enveloped in each other's embrace bringing them back to the present. 

Tooru slid his arms down Iwaizumi’s side to grab his hands, not allowing the gap between them to widen as he dragged Iwaizumi to his feet.  
Iwaizumi snapped out of his daze and shakily untangled their hands, reaching into his box to retrieve the golden band, slipping it slowly onto Tooru’s finger. They stood for a moment, just basking in the sight, until Tooru couldn’t hold himself back from kissing his boyfriend, no, _fiancé_ , again. Iwaizumi let him, melting into the kiss as the cheers of the crowd seemed to grow tenfold.

Tooru drew back slowly, as if in a dream, not wanting to let go of the little space they had created for themselves.  
He pressed himself to Iwaizumi as he spoke. “I didn’t think I could be any happier today, but like always you somehow always manage to surprise me.”

“You’d think after 27 years you’d learn,” Iwaizumi snorted, voice choked.

“Yeah,” Tooru smiles contentedly. “You’d think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tooru bumped his shoulder against Iwaizumi as they walked back to the village. 
> 
> “Hey, I noticed my team was still in the stadium when you proposed, any specific reason you’d happen to know about?”
> 
> Iwaizumi snorted. “Ok so maybe I told Blanco that if you won, I would propose, and that he should let you come over here.”
> 
> “And what made you certain I’d come straight to you?” He teased.
> 
> Iwaizumi just cocked an eyebrow at him.
> 
> And if we lost?” Tooru squawked, “Would you just… not propose?” he said the last bit quieter, voice trailing off.
> 
> Iwaizumi shook his head, laughing. “No, idiot, I would. Just, later, and not… in front of the whole world… oh geez.”
> 
> Tooru giggled and closed the already minuscule gap between them. “It’s fine. I’ve always wanted to show you off to everyone, you just beat me to it.”
> 
> Iwaizumi just sighed.
> 
> “I love you.”
> 
> “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”
> 
> “Brat.”
> 
> [My art ](https://twitter.com/SkylerHyrule/status/1286847822617165827)


End file.
